bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 214
is the two hundred fourteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The fifth round of the Joint Training Battle continues under the watch of Eraser Head, Vlad King, and All Might. Vlad expresses shock as Shota decides to let the match go on, despite both teachers witnessing Izuku's Quirk going berserk, but Shota explains that he'll keep a close eye on Izuku just in case if he loses control of his power once again. He also notes that Hitoshi's brainwashing ability has managed to prevent it from injuring the participants. All Might questions Shota's decision, only for the latter to respond that he feels that all combatants still feel determined to fight out till their very last breath. Vlad comments that Shota cares for his students, despite having a professionally strict relationship with them. Izuku and Hitoshi are finally able to engage in combat as the two confront each other. Hitoshi makes the first move by pulling Izuku right off the building with his Capturing Weapon, sending Izuku crashing down onto the surface of the battlefield. Ochaco notices that Izuku has lost in a physical power struggle and has stopped using his Quirk, and Izuku explains that it is too dangerous to use his Quirk at the moment, since he might accidentally harm somebody. Ochaco suggests for Class 1-A to retreat in hopes of re-strategizing, but Izuku says that if his team retreats, they lose the battle against Class 1-B. Izuku remains determined to score a victory as Hitoshi watches the two heroes with keen observation. Even though he'll fight Quirkless, Izuku desires to battle with his old rival to prove their newfound strengths. Meanwhile, Mina and Minoru take on the remaining opponents of 1-B. Mina starts off the frenzy with a new Super Move: Acid Shot, spraying out multiple shots of acid straight towards the opposing team. Yui and Nirengeki struggle to withstand this long-ranged attack. Nirengeki then dashes forward and tosses a circular handle, triggering his Quirk while doing so, the handle immediately homing in on Mina, who appears to be caught off-guard. However, Minoru quickly protects her with his Grape Buckler Super Move. Mina is overjoyed at her ally's arrival, with Nirengeki backing down from the two opponents. Minoru reveals that the balls he plucked weren't just for show: they serve the purpose of giving the Grape Hero increased agility, similar to that of trampolines. Minoru continues to gloat about his plan, admitting that he even took into account that he wouldn't be able to stand against the force of Nirengeki's overpowered Quirk. And as planned, Minoru ends up bumping into Mina's breasts, shocking and disgusting her so she throws the pervert back at 1-B. This forms a combined attack: Acid Layback and Grape-Pinky Combo Mineta-Bounce! Class 1-B struggles to withstand Minoru's speed as he bounces around the battlefield. Eijiro and Denki cheer on their classmates as they seem to be gaining the upper hand. Kosei and Manga mention that though Team 5-B have the odds on their side, most of them aren't capable of enduring the prowess of 1-A's heavy hitters, and Kyoka starts to wonder why the teachers haven't canceled the match. Katsuki immediately notices Neito Monoma attempting another ambush at Izuku and Ochaco. Neito throws a large piece of metal at Ochaco, knocking her away, and time seems to slow down as he starts to think about the path he has to follow. Neito knows that, because of his Quirk, he can’t be strong by himself and is unable to follow down the path of the “main protagonist”, but he also realizes that he doesn’t regret having his Copy ability. He activates One For All, knowing now that he’ll be able to take on Izuku without being left in the shadows, and attempts to unlock the Quirk’s full power as he approaches the duo. Izuku tries to warn him about its unstable power, but Neito ignores him, starting to run towards Ochaco, attempting to use Izuku’s Quirk against her. Ochaco jumps behind him, swiftly using her “Gunhead: Martial Arts” technique to subdue him, grabbing his neck and pushing him to the floor, using her weight to pin him down. One For All deactivates as Neito is restrained, leading Ochaco to believe that he was actually bluffing about copying it, and she calls this out to Izuku as reassurance, also telling him to go and confront Hitoshi, as there wouldn’t be any interruptions anymore. Hitoshi realizes his ally is in danger and sends out his Capturing Weapon in an attempt to retrieve him from Ochaco's grasp. This allows Izuku to grab onto the scarf, pulling himself towards Hitoshi, and, as Ochaco activates her Zero Gravity ability, the two proceed to clash. Hitoshi retaliates against Izuku’s attack by charging straight at him, recalling the last time he fought against Izuku was during the Sports Festival. Izuku gives Hitoshi his full attention, prioritizing him as the main threat, and, from a far distance, Vlad takes note on the fated battle between Deku and Hitoshi. While clashing with his rival, Hitoshi recalls his memories of training under Shota, thinking about how Shota mentioned that it took him 5 years to master his ability, stating that people like him need to constantly practice his abilities till he's finally able to master it. Hitoshi even recalls his moments during the first round, which provokes the hero-in-training to prove his worthiness by pulling down several pipes at Izuku. Izuku realizes he's unable to escape but then remembers the warm presence of the previous One For All user from before. By remembering the previous One For All wielder's advice and morals, Izuku awakens his new Quirk: Blackwhip. Quick References Chapter Notes *The fifth round of the Joint Training Battle continues. *Hitoshi's training under Shota is revealed through flashbacks. *Izuku starts to utilize his newly-developed Blackwhip Quirk during his fight with Hitoshi. *Neito copies One For All. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 214 es:Capítulo 214 fr:Chapitre 214